


Wanton Whore

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dark Clint Barton, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Evil Odin (Marvel), Food Kink, Forced Prostitution, Hair-pulling, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Master/Slave, Naughty, Poor Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Tony hits Loki with his car, and cannot ever leave the person. He finds out that the person's memory is permanently lost and so Tony uses him as he wishes."Anyhow he does not remember anything. So what is the problem in using his body for my pleasure?"It was on Loki's birthday that such an unfortunate thing happened and Tony found him, while Loki was going back to his room. His family is worried a lot and have their heart broken when they find their son but not as himself.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another wooby dooby story!  
> I had been busy these days and a bit lazy too 😅.  
> This crazy idea pooped out of my mind yesterday and I could not just stop thinking about it.  
> Loki is 18 years old and Tony 27 years old.  
> I dono why I have mentioned underage though. 18 does not count in underage right? If it does, then have it.  
> Look for it, every character are dark.

"hmm.. she can fuck you good but I can fuck you betta betta betta betta.."

His hum filled the car, matching the sound of the tires as Tony moved his elegant car around the clear road, sun shining right at his face as he groaned in annoyance. He nodded to the fucking song and drove his red luxurious car with full speed towards a curve. 

"I can fuck you betta betta betta betta betta betta I can fuck you betta betta betta betta be-"

Thrash-

What the-

Tony hurried towards the road to look at what he had hit his car. An animal maybe..or if it were a person? Well if he was completely heartless, he could have gone front but he was not. Arrogant, yes. Heartless, absolutely no. Well sometimes.. 

But this time though it was the creature which captured his attention. A man. Wait. A young boy. But yet so... beautiful.

Tony admired the boy who had fallen on the road, unconscious. The boy was so thin and delicate. Looked like he was dead. The coal black hairs decorating his snow white skin. Long lashed shut in a sleeping posture, and those long legs shut close. _Oh what would be in between them-_

His lean slender hips and the long fingers curling into holding something. 

Tony moved to pick the cover and seperate them both as he picked up the sleeping beauty in bridal position, carefull laying him in the car. So admirable. Looked like he was having a fun little nap rather than he was unconscious by a car hit. Lips ever so parted looking so gorgeous. Tony could not control his movements as he bent forward to have a small kiss onto thise soft plump lips.

"Well I thought you shoul have woken up when I kiss you. That's what happens in Snow white and Sleeping beauty and you're as beautiful as both."

Tony raised and eyebrow and smile as he drive the car and made his way to the hospital having such a precious creature in his car. 

He reached the hospital and went to park his car in the lobby. Then he went inside to find may people crowded in te hospital. He handed Loki to a nurse who came nearby as she said that she will speak to him later, picking up Loki to look at him. He had a lot of time when he was there waiting for someone to register this unknown person's name as he looked into what was there inside the plastic bag.

So many letters and gifts and a small cake inside it.

  
The cake was extremely decorated despite of its small size and looked delicious. 

_Why does he need the cake when he has a real delicious thing right in front of him?_

He sat on the bench as opened one of those letters. They were not any official letters..looked like some greetings. They were greetings. He opened the greeting to find it written in a shabby handwriting as he read it:

_Dear Loki,_

_Happy birthday brother. You're turning to an adult and I love it. You are the most precious person I can ever meet and the most beautiful person in this whole planet._   
_This is a collage of pictures of yours right from you childhood which hopefully you like._

_By your loving brother,_   
_Thor._

Tony raised his brows in amusement looking at the letter. Well he had agreed on fact that this person was the most beautiful person on the planet.

So Loki, that was what was his name. So beautiful love-key. A key for love. And today was his birthday. Wow. What a lucky day of his. Tony smiled

He did not know if it was Loki's birthday or his own.

He looked at the pictures which were so relating to his now face.

Just slight changes in his face. There were even ages specified. Loki was so young and different at his seventh age, and from his fourteenth age till now, absolutely no changes in his face.

The pale face was hollowed a bit and he looked tall and more beautiful and feminine.

So this boy was eighteen. Turning up to an adult was eighteen right? Yes. Poor little kid-

Tony tucked the greetings in the bag as he saw a lady approaching. 

"Yeah sir. That tall person whom you handed us..is that you?"

"Yes"

"We're really sorry. Today is a busy day. Saturday, you know it. So we had no time to register the man's name. Now if you may come to the counter we'll register his name."

Tony moved towards the counter following the lady, the bag still tight in his hand.

He looked at the grim lady who was sitting at the counter, who slid her spectacles, bowed her head and asked him.

"The patient who was unconscious and was taken a few minutes was yours?"

"Um..yes."

Well not his, though he wanted to make the person his. Such fantasy creature.

"So his name?"

"Loki."

"Okay. Ward number 13, go and you will see him. The doctor is there, and you can speak to him."

"Thankyou."

Tony moved turns into the passage and finally met a room which had the board name written in bold as '13'.

He slowly pushed the door, entering in, relieved as he saw Loki sleeping just as peacefull as ever. 

"So you must be the one who bought him here."

"Yes sir. Is he alright?"

Tony moved to sit on a small chair beside the bed, his hand shooting out to stroke the smooth silky raven locks. So smooth.

The doctor cleared his throat, turning towards Tony.

"Uh.. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner. One of the doctor here. And you patient-"

Tony interrupted before Bruce could finish to greet him.

"Hey doctor. Tony Stark."

Well that was not the most formal way of greeting.

"Hello sir. So speaking about your patient. I'm very sorry but this person was hit to his head by a very strong object, and has lost his memory. And I'm afraid that this may not be temporary. Though if you try, you can make him remember the past."

"Oh."

"You need to be careful with him for a few days..like no est ng outside food for a week or so. And apart from this, no other problem sir. He will be awake in a few minutes and then you can take him."

"I need to take him now."

"You can. Sure. By the time or after you reach your destination, he would be awake."

"Thanks doc."

"Ok. Well tell the nurse to pick him up and handle him to you sir. And by the way, who are you to this person? You seem to care a lot about him."

"He is my sex slave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit-😳😳😳😈😈😈😈


	2. Chapter 2

"He's my sex slave."

"Uh.. oh.k. You can take your slave back sir."

Tony watched as Bruce left the room with a feeling of obvious uneasiness tingling in his face. 

Fuck-

What in the heavens had he split out?

This person..this child..angel.. an unknown stranger who had fallen on the road. He was his actually- but yet.. this.

This person is no where related to him. Then from where did the hell did those words pop out? Did this boy have a family? Of his own or he's still living with his parents? Well he has a brother, the one who had sent the greeting. But how and when did this person, Loki become his-?

Wait-

This boy, Loki does not remember anything.

Tony slapped his pale face and bought himself to senses, pushed off the tension as he called out for a nurse to pick up Loki to take him.

Well he has said the doctor that Loki is his slave. So where else can he obviously take him to?

He looked at the nurse who were carrying Loki who looked he would break if handled a bit harshly. So pale and thin yet so beautiful. Can someone ever be like that too?

Tony drove his car to his tower, as he picked his love from the backside of the car where he was sleeping still. His eyes drank the sight of those admiring eyes shut and soft breaths jut enough for him to hear, the cold body pressed tight against him as he pick him up, those heavenly lips parted yet so slightly.

Tony chuckled at the way Loki sunk into his huge bed, as if the bed swallowing him. Tony placed a small kiss on Loki's forehead before the he went to the hall to see the plastic bag with Loki's birthday greetings as the tension stuck back into his head. What shall he do?

Should he keep this young man to himself?

Or

Should he promptly return this person to his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should he do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter does not have much content or anything's, but yet it's was sure a lot fun to write it!

Tony sighed a stretch of a long breath as to relax himself on the sofa he sat down with a huff, with a million of thoughts wandering inside his mind.

What should he do with this kid? Well it's not like Tony does not want to keep him.......

Tony picked up a bottle of vodka mixed it well and pored it into the stainless long glass, picked it up as he placed the glass upon his warm lips, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped a sip from it.

Tony inhaled the scent of the alcohol unil his nose flattened, his eyes unexpectedly glancing at the cover of greetings and just about when he picked the cover to read the greetings, he heard the softest gasp from the heavenly angel from his bedroom, making his eyes immediately blow wide with desire. Raging desire.

He left the covers an the greetings to visit the angel. Hope Loki was alright.

Loki's eyes were dizzy and his vision hazy as he rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his sight, shaking his head to overcome the stinging headache inside his head. He let a small grunt and groaned when his head hit the hard wood of the bed post, wincing from the pain. What was this? Where was he?

Loki's voice choked and he let out a strong gasp, has eyes wide and brows narrowed in confusion as he removed the bedsheet to reveal his naked pale skin without a single cloth on it, shining at the dim room light.

What the- 

Loki immediately crumbled the huge blanket to cover his snow body and shuffled back to hid himself deeper into the bed when he heard the door making a creaking voice, heavy footsteps advancing to reveal a handsome brown haired man matching his eyes, standing pride with his hands folded on one another.

His breath quickened and his heart thumped fast inside his chest when the man approached him, leaning front to place one of his knee in the bed, the bed sinking from the heavy weight as the man climbed up the bed, sitting opposite to Loki, with his legs crossed.

Loki could not do anything but blush deeply without awareness when the man smiled warm, his face filled with affection and comfort. Such warm burnt barbeque eyes......

Loki shivered and his body shook as the thick deep voice of chuckle cut into the wave of silence, cutting even his thoughts in the middle. He covered his cheeks with his palm, his cheeks burning in as if he was being burnt, his body heating up. He just wanted to hide his face from those handsome eyes, staring at him as if those were looking right into Loki's thoughts.

"Hi Loki.!"

Loki felt his whole body as if it was made if water as his heart clenched in nervousness as he bought up all together to look straight into the man's face, his emerald eyes looking weak and his brows arched in fear and vulnerability. And could this man not stop smiling?

"Wh-what is happening?"

"Loki, you ha-"

"What is happening? Who are you? Why am I here? What place is this? When was I here? How did I end up here? What time is it now? Why am I sleeping? Is it night? Why are you here? Is it my house? Who am I? Who-who the fuck am myself? And why in the heavens am I naked? Is it your house? Is it mine? Is it even a house? Or maybe an office? Anyways do I work? And- by the way, which profession do I have? Where do I work? What country is this? Is this far from my office? What is my age? When did I start my caree-"

"Whoa whoa Loki.....calm down baby, clam down. Haha. That was truly the biggest line of questions I've ever heard in my life. Pew. Wow Loki. Wow. Slow down a bit okay? I'm not as young as you. An old man here ya know.."

There was a deep blush as red as blood on Loki's whole face when he heard the man chuckle and laugh. Why was he? He did not want to blurt out like that! He wanted to ask questions. So many, but yet he did not truly want his mouth to blabber so much just to embarrass himself. Oh god. Why was he blushing? This person was a man too! Then why was his body burning and his face tinted in red flush? He raised his head as he heard a soft chuckle and a huge hand to cup his chin, making him to raise his head and to look into those piercing brown eyes.

"Well then' let's answer all of your questions now shall we not Loki?"

"Who is Loki?"

"Loki is you Loki. Ya are Loki."

"How?"

"How?-" Tony let a laugh at the innocent question. How? How was he suppose to anwer that?

"How Loki? How? Because that's your name darling."

"Oh. The who am I?"

What the- 

"What does that mean Loki?"

"I mean who am I? Like who am I actually? Like who am I? Like- like- who am-"

"Ok. I get you Loki. See, your name is Loki, and your age 18, you live here, with me. Ah! And I'm Tony. Tony Stark."

"Oh. And am I naked because no clothes fit me?"

Tony could not surpress the loud laugh, making the young man to shudder and get flushed as he heard the question. How could no clothes in the world fit him? Oh poor Loki. He's so innocent that Tony wanted to leave beetles on his skin.

"Oh Loki, you are naked because you are my slave hon. You are my thing to be used for my pleasure."

Loki had his eyes wide and shuddered and flinched as Tony covers the gap in between them leaning further to rubbed his finger around Loki's exposed pink tender left nipples, circling the bud and taking it with his two fingers, using it to carefully twist and rub the head of Loki's nipples, making Loki to moan and shiver from the unexpected pleasure, as a soft gasp escaping his plump lips as Tony blew air on the nipple, making it to stand stiff.

"This body. This, belongs to me Loki. And you will let me use it like you use to before right?"

"Was I your sl-slave before this meet of ours too?"

"Yes Loki. You were my slave. My pet and my possession. You were hit by a car and have lost your memory. I hope we can make new ones now that you are back."

"Ah. If I was yours, then I don't have any rights to deny you do I?"

"No you don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The game's starting now.😈


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sighed and bent his head, bringing it inside, hugging his knees close to his chest as if someone was hitting him. He let out a small pain wail noise from his mouth softly and made himself shuffling back and forth more comfortable in his place.

"There there darling, why don't ya' take a shower and meet me up? Hm? Don't' mind do ya?"

"Um......no."

"There here's the towel, just as soft as you baby."

Tony kissed Loki on his forehead teasing him by pinching his nipples, laughing, hearing Loki yelp in surprise as he jumped out of the bed, walking out of the room leaving his space alone. 

Loki's shivers were gone numb as soon as Tony kissed his head. It was so warming. The scent of his was the sweetest. He was a slave of this man, and yet it did not feel as so. It felt as if he was showered with love all the while just been called a slave for the namesake. And whenever Tony just mentioned that Loki was his slave, a shiver ran down his spine making him shudder, his cock limping each time Tony called him. And not to mention when the man touched Loki. He almost felt the pleasure shooting out when the man touched his nipples, just the touch making him blank. Why did he feel that?

Loki moved his ass, the soft blanket tickling his naked butt as he raised it high, used his hands to push himself up from the thick bed, collapsing once as he chuckled to himself and slowly rolled out of the bed. He must be looking like a small kid who just had learned to walk days before. 

He moved, picking up the white towel and hugged it tight to his chest. The hell aching headache was very soon tolerated and softened when Loki pressed the towel tight against his body, smelling it deeply. The scent was so comfortable. It was the scent of burnt barbeque, just like the color of Tony's. It was the same feeling Loki had felt when Tony had touched him. The same scent when the man had hugged and kissed him. Why was it so nostalgic? He took a deep breath and let out a soft moan when the cold water fell on his play skin as soon as he turned on the shower. Loki pushed his hair back and crumbled then with water, eyeing at the long rack of shampoos placed on the row. There were so many colors. After a few moments of staring at them without a break, Loki decided to pick the green one. As soon as he looked at the green bottle, it reminded him of his eyes he had looked in the shower mirror minutes ago. They were of the same color. Or should he pick the brown one? It reminded him of Tony's eyes. What should he do? Just when Loki was confused and stuck in the deliberation of his own thoughts, he heard a knock on the door, as a shiver spent his body when he heard the same warm voice. 

"Is it alright in there baby? Or would you mind me coming in?"

Loki's cheeks flushed red hearing the man's words. Just by imaging it. Well, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. This one is a man too. But-

Before Loki could decide completely, the door swung open, hitting the back wall making a loud sound from it. Loki quickly found hus head around, starting at Tony from his shoulders. A child and a gasp escaped from Loki's mouth as he felt the warm chest of Tony sticking to his back, hugging him from behind. He could feel his body shivering and tensing up as he let out a moan when the man buried his face in Loki's mane, inhaling deeply, drinking the scent of Loki.

"Hmm.....you smell damn good Loki..."

"Ah! Uhm......ah."

Loki jumped when he heard the man speak, hus voice rumbling across Loki's throat, vibrating in his body. He yelped when Tony but his neck, a small hic escaping his mouth when he heard the sounds of the man licking and nibbling on the but mark.

"Uh.....Tony.....ah!...ah.ahh.."

Soft moans escaped Loki, his whole body shivering and flushed red, burning hot as he could hear the nibbling and saliva sounds of Tony, not letting him think of anything else than him. The slurp sounds and the smooch kissing sounds were driving Loki crazy. He could feel his cock getting hard and wet just from the man kissing him. Moans and whimpers were barking out from his mouth one after the other whenever Tony touch his hot tongue, licking it at a rough pace and caressing Loki's chest.

By the time Tony removed hus head from Loki's neck, he could feel the younger man's ragged and heavy shivering breathe and his body shuddering so often. It was a show to see Loki's face blushed deep red, the most adorable expression ever. He was nothing but a complete mess and just a small blow on his skin from Tony would make him go crazy and dizzy with pleasure.

"Well, what dare to bother my darling here hmm?"

Tony chuckled hearing his slave shiver and moan when he whispered deeply into the pale ears, almost sending him to edge when he heard the heavenly gasp from Loki.

"The shampoos...ah!..uh..stop..nibbling..ahh!"

"Ya know, it's important to finish your line Loki."

Tony teased by blowing or whispering or licking Loki's ears, whispering so close to his ears and making him whimper and moan high pitch, making Loki shiver and his voice break, interrupting with moans every time Tony spoke.

"Yes but..ah!...ah.."

"Hm?"

"I was selecting...ah!..uh..with which shampoo to should..ahh..I-I was my hair.."

"Hmm....which ones do you like baby?"

"The...uh...the green on-hic-one and the br-brown one...umm"

"Well, then how about we mix both? And now, it will be me who will wash you."

"Only my...ah..my hair rig-right?"

"Do you think I'm such a fool Loki? I'll wash your hair and your body too. Imma wash you and shower you with lots of love honey baby.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna see Loki's face right now aww😳😳😣 😍😍


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recieved ones comment a few days befoe to update this and I felt sorry. It has been so long since I have posted here.  
> Though it was so fun to write it.

A chill ran up Loki's spine as he heard the shampoo being poured, making a disgusting sound, remembering him of something else. 

"Ack..ah!"

"Ack Loki? What kinda sound is that hmm?"

Loki blushed deeply and jumped when the cold shampoo mingled with Tony's hot fingers drenched with water touch his slim shoulders, kneading and digging into his flesh.

Tony slowly rubbed low and small circled on Loki's shoulders, moving to his back, taking his own sweet time to rub the soft porcelain woman like skin, admiring each inch of Loki's naked beauty.

The hugged breaths and the rumbling deep whispers Tony was speaking into Loki's ears sent Loki feel blank with pleasure. The heavenly fingers massaging his shoulder and back, teasing him yet so soothing.

"Will you moan if I touch you hear Loki?"

Tony moved his fingers to the front to touch on Loki's snow chest with his finger tips, rubbing and flowing on the soft breaths of his pet as he let a small groan when Loki moaned in ecstasy. The young man's breaths were starting to speed up as Tony moved and wandered his slippery fingers around Loki's stomach, and then spotted out the pink nipple.

"Ah!"

Loki gasped and curled his fingers bringing them to Tony's hands, signalling him to stop, but with a very weak grasp on Tony's hand. A soft whimper escaped Loki when Tony rubbed his fingers surrounding the nipple, making it hard and kneading it, crusing the small bud under his fingers. 

Tony let out a hot breath on Loki neck when he heard the moan from his slave, the way the snow pale body was shivering and the way his angel was clenching onto his hands, moaning in excitement to go further.

Such a rose he was...

With one hand still playing with Loki's nipple, Tony moved his head to bury it under the young mand hairs, inhaling the sweet scent of the raven hairs, groaning by pure lust.

His smooth hairs..the way they wee tangled because of Loki's struggles and moans, each strands of it begging to be touched. To be taken care and to be filled up with love. Tony could observe the strand of hair on the backside of Loki's neck standing up as his hot breaths vibrating from the hairs to Loki made him moan, Tony's breath rumbling all over his body. Just by breathing on Loki's hair, if he can get so aroused, then..

Tony slightly moved the position of his face in Loki's hair, his fingers giving the pink job a small tap and a fickle, as he slowly clicked his toungue out, his toungue tangling with the coal hairs, wounding around it smoothly with swiftness. Tony slowly licked up a bunckle of the silky hairs as he pulled it from slightly, just enough to make Loki more needy.

"You like this don't you Loki?"

A moan slipped from Loki's mouth as Tony pulled his hairs teasingly with his mouth, his hairs wet from Tony's saliva all over it. A thin layer of saliva dripped form Loki's parted open mouth as he whimpered and wailed, each touch making him crave for more. His body was heating up from his toes and his chest felt the tingling of warmth. It was hard to breathe and the sounds of sucking and wet sweet moans ringed inside Loki's head, making him horny.

Tony let out a gasp of surprise and a grunt when he felt Loki move his hips back, arching his back and showing his desire oh so clearly. Oh naughty Loki.

Tony kissed Loki's neck, his favorate place between the pale shoulder and the slim neck, nibbling the soft flesh and tapping the tender now hard pink nipples, squeezing it and cupping Loki's chest, raising Loki up with his desires. 

"Ples-please Tony..master....I- I need you!"

A soft chuckle made Loki flush and bury his head in Tony's arms, though the overwhelming lust taking over his senses....the blank pleasure. His body felt like it would burn in heat. The endless begging of Loki and the whispers echoed inside the bathroom as both of the men moaned with groans of pleasure, dizzy from the heavenly sickening desire. 

Tony moved his head even further, his face laying in Loki's hairs as he moved his lips further up from Loki's neck, licking his lips to whisper so close to Loki's ears, almost like inside him, earing a moan and a whimper followed by a gasp, as Loki was breathing without a break and his eyes wide with lust, his mouth dripping saliva on his chest.

"Now Loki, put your hands on the wall and lean on it babe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh darling darling where are we going😈😈

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos💙


End file.
